In loving memory
by Amaterasu-hime
Summary: There was once a time he loved her but she came along. His Bestfriend tried to stop him but along the way their frienship was effected severly. Torn in misery one thought came to mind. This wasn't how it's supposed to be. DISCONTINUED.
1. I'm torn with misery

Hello ppl. This Miya Selencia formerly known as Preps r shitheads , as you all know I've written this story in the past and I did say I'll re write it so here I am writing it again but this is all planed out. HELL YEAH. On with the disclaimer

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto yada yada yada blah blah blah

Summery: She was everything he wasn't while he was everything she wasn't. Opposite's yet so alike. The perfect couple too bad though……..they didn't last. He ended it because of another girl, another woman who he thought was for real. Too bad. He just made the biggest mistake and lost the girl most precious to his heart.

Chapter 1: introduction.

She was everything he wasn't while he was everything she wasn't.

Opposite's yet so alike.

The perfect couple too bad though……..they didn't last.

He found another.

Some one who he thought was for real.

She was sweet, kind, innocent, a true sweet heart and a true beauty.

He left her heartbroken and alone.

While he was on the arms of another, happy and content or so he thought.

And this is where their story unfolds.

Watch them as they go through heartbreaks to heartbreaks.

From one broken heart to another.

And this is when I stop and tell the tale you all so want to read.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A angel lay there, Broken, lost and in pain not physically but mentally.

It was as if an angel lost her wings.  
To a child this may seem like it.

But in truth this young women was no angel but a ordinary women.

She felt this feeling before but even thought this feeling was not new, It felt so foreign.

She had her fair share of heartbreaks but nothing can compare to this feeling.

It was as if a thousand knife was stabbing her heart over and over, never stopping, never wavering.

The wind blew harsher to her already tattered form.

It was sad how life was, it brought misfortune to those people who never done anything wrong.

And fortune to those who never even done any work because of their rich families.

Chuckling bitterly to her self. The broken Angel rose from her crumpled form, and stood straight ahead welcoming the harsh wind.

It has been decided, not a tear would fall from her eyes.

She would welcome whatever troubles that will come her way but…………..

She would not stay to this place. This town, and certainly not in his watching eyes.

She would leave and never return, NO she would return but only if she moved on and have something to prove.

She would leave her old friends and gain new one's, leave her old life and make a new one BUT she was positive HE would take NO PART on her new life.

But even thought he did that to her Sakura could never hate him never for she was unique that way.

Sakura stared at the big Sakura tree she was standing under.

She couldn't help but remember what happened as cherry blossoms rained down on her as well as the droplets of rain.

-----FLASH BACK-------

Sakura waited for her boyfriend to come pick her up.

She was under the same Sakura tree that was said earlier on.

She was wearing her school uniform because they have just been let out earlier on.

Giggling a little Sakura started dancing graceful moves under the cherry tree while little sakura blossoms rain down on her.

It was truly a sight to see.

Too bad in the eyes of Sasuke Uchiha it was………nothing, no feeling whatsoever.

Taking notice of him Sakura stopped dancing and started to ran in his direction.

That was until she saw he wasn't alone.

It was a girl, she was beautiful more beautiful than Sakura and she looks nice too.

"Hi Sasuke-kun who's she" Sakura asked with a cute smile while tilting her head.

"Sakura we need to talk" Sasuke said with no emotion whatsoever.

Sakura feeling something was wrong looked at Sasuke with concerned glowing eyes.

"ummm ok" Sakura replied.

"Sakura I want to break up" Sasuke said with a straight face.

"What" was all Sakura could uttered. "I don't understand Sasuke-kun….I…I thought you loved me"

"Sakura sometimes people say things that other people want to hear……..You wanted to hear that I love you didn't you, so I just said what you wanted"

"What I don't understand" Sakura said getting teary eyed.

"What is there to understand. Look I'll make simple for you I don't love you, I love her" Sasuke said glancing at the girl he was earlier with who gave a small wave and smile to him.

"but…b-but Sasuke-kun"

"Just shut up will you, why don't you embarrass your self another time because I have to go" Sasuke said in a cold deadly voice which was followed by a glare.

Turning his back on her Sasuke took his leave.  
Sakura looked franticly at his back.

She wanted to do something or at least say something but no words could come out of her mouth.

Dashing madly at Sasuke, Sakura held on to his back. Asking him no that's not it She was practically begging him not to leave or tell her this was just some sick joke but alas reality was so cruel sometimes.

Looking at her coldly Sasuke put all of his hate in his eyes that made Sakura rooted in to the ground and……

SMACK

A loud smack echoed through the whole place.

Placing her slender hand into her red cheek Sakura looked at Sasuke wide eyed, Not believing this was Sasuke, her Sasuke.

NO! this was not Sasuke this was someone else. But did she really expected two Sasuke.

Alas reality again seemed too cruel.

----------END OF FLASH BACK-------

A bitter smile graced Sakura's face.

Reality was really such a cruel place, too bad she didn't see it crashing down on her until now.

END OF CHAPTER

So how was it. Good, bad ,SUCKISH well

It would really help if you all tell me because personally I think it suck. but it was kinda better than the old one. 


	2. It won't go away

Chapter 2.

Sakura touched the old bark of the old Sakura tree. Giving the majestic tree a once over she allowed her lips to curl up slightly, she remembered fond memories she spend here during her childhood days.

All the happiness and craziness she got her self involved with her friends and...him.

Sakura's eyes glinted slightly as she remembered a not so fond memory.

Sneering slightly Sakura remembered the days when she thought everything were all flowers and happy endings. How foolish.

Whoever wrote those stories she read long ago completely missed the point of life.

Chuckling bitterly, Sakura composed herself and walked off with out much of a glance behind her.

After all 3 years could really change someone's personality and point of view, but who could blame her, she gone through a lot to end up to where she is now, and she sure as hell would not let herself end up to where she was 3 years ago.

**-  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxX( 3 years ago)xXxXxXxXxXx**

Blaze rounded up a corner and leaned against a black gate. Glancing at a particular spot Blaze let out a sigh.

"Sakura...What happened to you?"

Straightening upright, Sakura started to walk to where he was, he erased all the feeling of sadness off his face and put on a small smile.

"Ready to Go Sakura?" Blaze asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be Blaze...As ready as I'll ever be." Sakura said.

Blaze just nodded but he knew behind Sakura's words there was something behind it something he didn't know.

But for now He'll wait for Sakura to trust him fully and tell him what happened.

What happened a few weeks ago that change her so...much.

But one thing For sure It screamed Uchiha Sasuke all over it.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**  
-  
Joyous laughter rang all through the school as Teenagers flooded the whole place.

They were in the foyer, front yard, inside, to put it lightly they were everywhere.

Parking his sleek Black Lamborghini of the newest addition, Uchiha Sasuke step out of his car.

"Sup Sasuke!!!"

"Hi Sasuke"

"HI!!!! SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!"

"Why hello hottie"

Greeting seems to flow everywhere as people who knew him greeted him.

"OI TEME, OVER HERE!!!!!!". The infamous prankster of Fire Leaf high and not to mention the only guy who got away of calling THE GREAT UCHIHA SASUKE a teme screamed out..

"shut it dobe" Sasuke replied, wincing slightly as the blonde screamed more.

"what'cha call me teme, I'm not the one with a hair cut like a chicken here" Naruto said.

"Idiot"

"Freako"

"Loser"

"Emo"

"Clumsy moron"

"Oh YEAH!!"

"YEAH" Sasuke said.

"That's it shut it you two, I'm getting migraines with all the shouting AND IT'S JUST MORNING!!!" A completely pissed off Neji said.

"Geez Neji, quit shouting will you I heard you all the way over there" Ten Ten said as she, Ino and Hinata came into sight and walked towards the guys.

"I agree with ya Tenten" Naruto said while nodding.

"Hn" Neji said. his eyes twitching lightly.

"What! Now you got nothing to say" Ten ten said with a teasing smile on her face.

"Shut it bun girl" Neji said

"WHOAH!!! Neji my men you should really get that twitching eye thing checken, you know what I'm sayin I would'nt wanna get that disease" Naruto said freaking out, he was putting on a air mask and gloves. .

Before Neji could say anything

BBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!

The bell rang.

"You got lucky this time"Neji said while putting on a mask of indefference.

Shaking his head Neji averted his sight to the guys who were waiting for him, so they could go to homeroom.

Upon entering the door, The 4 heartthrob's were greeted with squeals.

"SASUKE-KUN PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!!"

"NEJI-KUN YOUR SO HOT!!!"

"NARUTO-KUN PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SHIKAMARU-KUN YOUR SO SEXY!!!"

Rolling their eyes the four boys went and took their seats that were next to Ino, TenTen and Hinata.

Naruto sat next to Hinata

Neji sat next to TenTen

Shikamaru sat next to Ino

While Sasuke sat in the middle of 3 chairs

Empty chair Sasuke empty chair

"You know guys, I would think this girls would give up by now" TenTen said.

"I agree, I mean Shika-kun is already mine" Ino retorted while glaring at the girls that were looking at Shikamaru.

"A-ano, T-they w-w-would probably give u-up som-someday" Hinata said.

"Probably, but if not we'll make them" Ino said while smirking.

"Yeah That's right "TenTen said while chuckling.

"Hey Teme where's your girlfriend?" Naruto asked as he looked at the empty sit on Sasuke's right. It wasn't because he cared for the girl it was because he was hoping she wasn't in school.

Out of all the guys including the girls, Naruto and Hinata was the only one who could see right through the girl.

They was the only one who knew her true nature.

But If they hadn't knew her from years ago they would probably like her too, too bad for her they knew her a long time ago.

What's her name you ask her name is Haruko Kitsune.

That was when she entered. Black hair that reached her mid back and blue eyes. A figure to die for and did I mention money.

Although she was evil at heart she was beautiful.

She was voted the prettiest girl in high school since Fresh man year which was saying a lot. But not for long because she was coming..

Return to Top


	3. Her new life

Chapter 3.

"Hi Sasuke-kun" A sickly sweet voice sounded right next to Sasuke's ear.

Turning away from the cherry blossom tree that he was looking out, Sasuke look at Haruko, her blue eyes twinkling.

Nodding in greeting he once again turn to look outside his attention being held by a lone cherry blossom tree in the court yard.

Huffing in fustration for she could not get his sttention Haruko turned towards her friends or clones as Naruto call's them, her hand interwing with Sasuke's hand possesively.

Grinning from ear to ear Naruto couldn't help but snigger at Haruko's miss-fortune. What Sasuke see's at that evil bitch he didn't know but as long as he was happy then whatever.

Although just because he wasn't gonna say anything didn't meant he was going to like her or anything like that.

Hinata looked at Naruto, his eyes glaring at a certain black haired girl.

"A-ano N-n-naruto-kun" She called out softly her cheeks turning a rosy coulour more red than normal as Naruto turned his intense gaze at her. Him giving her his whole un-divided stention.

" D-don't w-worry about it, things will sort themselves out" Hinata said, her eyes wistful.

Nodding in understanding a goofy grin palced it self on Nauto's face, his eyes glowing merrily.

"Thanks Hina-chan" He said while taking hold of her hand underneat the table. After all Neji was here and all, who knows what'll he'll do to Naruto when he saw their interwined hands.

Ino and Tenten chatted merrily as they talked about their interest, they ofcourse we're arguing which sport was better, Cheerleading or volleyball.

"Ino I'm telling you volleyball is so much better than cheerleding" Tenten spated out.

"Nah-uh Tenten listen up volleyball is like so totally not I mean you just hit the ball back and fort and it goes on and on and on" Ino said exagerating on.

"We'll it's better than wearing skimpy outfits and jumping on the floor. That is so stupid, why would you wanna waste your time screaming and jumping" Tenten said in deffence.

Shikamaru turned a lazy eye toward Neji "Are you getting all of this" He murmured

"We'll it seems girls have issues on what they do" Neji said as he watch the on going Nah -uh's and Ah-huh's.

"ALL RIGHT YOU SLACKERS LISTEN UP!!!!!!!!!!!" the intercome boomed as the principal Tsunade or old hag as Naruto calls her made the morning anouncement.

"I'LL SKIP ALL THE BULLSHIT AND GO STRAIGHT TO THE FUCKING POINT" she continued this ofcoures was followed by GASPS!!! as she continued to swore.

"Yo men check it out our principle's swearing" a boy in the front shouted out.

"TOTALLY AWESOME MEN" the guy sitting next to him said as they High 5.

"AS YOU ALL KNOW THIS IS A BRAND KNEW SCHOOL YEAR AND WOOPH DE FUCKING DOOO WE GET TO DO STUPID FUCKING WORK...SO DO YOU KNOW WHAT I SAY FUCK THIS SCHOOL YEAR TO HELL"

"WAIT A FUCKING SECOND NEVER MIND I JUST GOT A GREAT PLAN MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH EHEHEHEHEHEHE I WON'T DO ANY PAPER WORK WHILE ALL THE SLACKERS IN THIS SCHOOL GET LOTS OF HOMEWORK OHHHHHHHH YEAH!!!!!!! I AM GOOD!!!!!" Tsunade said.

"ummmmmmmm Does she even know she's announcing her great plan at the rest of the school" Naruto said as the whole class sweat dropped at the idiocy of the principle.

"tell me again why she's principle" Tenten murmured as she repeatedly bang her head at the table.

"That is one of the mysteries of the world" Naruto said, his voice myterios and stern.

"OMG I TOTALLY GOT THAT ONE I MEAN I WAS ALL LIKE ' that is one of the BUWAHAHAHAHAH" Naruto said as he cracked up laughing.

The whole class continued to watch him as they one by one inched away.

"Dobe" Sasuke muttered a smirk plastered on his face.

It was moments like this that he truly treasured, No not the fact the it seemed Nauto was a mad man, nope definately not that but the fact that just by being with them, his friends he was...nearly happy.

keyword nearly, inside he felt un-complete as if...something was missing. I mean he got everything he wanted...right.

Little did he know it was not a something that he needed so badly but a someone.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-Some where else-XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"LISTEN UP BIG MAMA!!!!!!" Ryu sanged out as he continued to sing or scream at this case.

Ryu had beautiful silver eyes and red hair. He was good looking and out of all the three guys he was the crazy one,

"RYU SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!" Blaze said wincing at every words that scaped Ryu's mouth.

Blaze had Blue crytal hair and gold eyes. And he like Ryu incrediably handsome. Out of the three guys he was the serious one.

"NEVER HOW'D YOU LIKE ME NOW MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Ryu said his eyes glinting maniacly.

"MY EARS MY POOR EARS!!!! am I dead good god I THINK IM DEAD NOOOOOOOOOOO I'M TOO YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL TO DIEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Deisuke said anime tears pouring out his eyes.

Deisuke have Black hair that was spiked up, he had beautiful violet eyes that was so intense. He was also increadibly good looking. Out of all of them he was more on the well...feminane side.

"How did I became friends with you guys again" Blaze groned as he repeatedly smaked the two teens in the head.

"OW OW YO MEN JUST BECAUSE I'M LIKE WAY PRETTIER AND HAVE MORE GORGEOSE HAIR DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN MESS UP MINE BECAUSE F.Y.I you are like so not" Deisuke said while snapping his fingers like a girl.

"MAN you've gotta stop doing that, it makes you look gay men" Ryu said his face freaked out.

"Just becuase your gay Ryu doesn't mean I am" Deisuke said.

"SAY WHAY!!! YOU LISTEN HERE YOU YOU YOU!!!!...UHHHH GIRLY MAN yeah that's it GIRLY MAN I AM SO NOT GAY"

"WOW girly man that's like suh a stupid word" Deisuke said mocking Ryu who was glaring daggers at him.

"OMG I'm friends with idiots" Blaze muttered as he repeatedly bang his haed at a nearby post.

"MY LIP GLOSS IS POPPIM MY LIP GLOSS IS!!" Deisuke's phoned rang "Hi dy Hi HI!!!" he answered.

"And he say he's not gay" Ryu muttered as he snickered.

"I heard that you bafoon" Deisuke said his glaring daggers towards Ryu,

"Uh huh"

"...Got it"

"Yup"

"Bye"

Flipping his phone shut Deisuke looked at Blaze and Ryu.

"That was Sasa-chan she said to go to her A.S.A.P" Deisuke said enlightining Ryu and Blaze.

"We'll what the hell are we doing here for let ride", Blaze said while getting on his car.

"Like that was so totally rude" Deisuke said while sliding in on his own car.

"YOU SEE ME ROLLIN YOU HATIN!!!!!!!" Ryu screamed out as chamillionaire was booming out his stereo.

"RYU SHUT THE FUCK UP HOD KNOWS YOUR NEVER GONNA BE FAMOUSE ENOUGHT TO BE A SINGER" Blaze said while pocking his head out of his window.

"F.Y.I It's rapper not singer" Ryu said while snapping his fingers like a girl.

"LIKE OMG RYU, you like so totally can do my snappin finger thing" Deisuke butted in beaming.

"OH SHIT" Ryu said his face ready to puke while looking at his finger like it was contaminated, which it possibly was.

"I think I need rehab" Blaze muttered as he now continuely bang his head at his stearing wheel.

"Let's just go Sasa-chan's house" Deisaku said, "I'm getting bored"

With that said they drove off.

"What took you guys so long" A feminane voice muttered.

"Sorry Sakura we we're hold off" Blaze said as Sakura slid in on the passenger seat.

"HEY!!!! how come Sasa-chan get's to sit next to you" Deisuke said while pointing an accusing finger at Blaze.

"Becaus..." he drowned on" I'm hotter" and with that said Blaze droved off leaving behing a dumbstruck Deisuke and a Laghing Ryu.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-Class room-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"GOOD MORNING U.S.A!!!!!!!!!" Ryu shouted as he burst into a room.

"moron this is Japan" Blaze said as he walked in, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"God Ryu your so stupid" Deisuke said, sniggering

Girls started to squell as they cought sight of the three handsome boys.

"OUCH!!! DAMN WOMEN STOP SQUELLING" Blaze screamed out as he tried to block his poor ears.

"Hey where's Sasa-chan" Deisaku asked as he saw any pink nearby.

"She's just talking to the homeroom teacher outside" Ryu said while winking at some girls.

"Men why do I feel like I'm being stared out" Deisuke wondered.

"I don't know morron, probabbly because of this STUPID GIRLS" Blaze said lashing out at the fangirls.

"No it's not like that, it's as if some one wants me dead" Deisuke said.

"Come to think of it me too" Ryu said

"Yeah" Blaze said agreeing with the two guys.

Sasuke continued to stare or more like glare at the three boys. They had sucessfully ruined his morning thanks to them his poor ears we're ringing.

"AHHHH THE NOISE MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP" Naruto continued, as he cried anime tears.

And not to mention the stupid dobe wasn't helping on the less noice level.

"LIKE OMG STOP STARRING WILL YA" Deisuke said while pointing an accusing finger toward...Sasuke.

"Like we know we're hot and all but we don't swing that way" he continued

Snarling Sasuke stood up "You wanna repeat that again boy" He spatted out.

"Sasuke-kun is not gay" Haruko said deffensively.

"Prove it" Ryu said.

"Easy She's he's girlfriend" a melodius voise said, but it did not come from anyone on the room in fact it came from the door. With that every one turned to look at who said it. Only to reaveal...

"Sakura" Sasuke muttered his eyes wide in disbelief.

All of his friends turned their confused eyes on him. How did he knew the girl.

"Uchiha" Sakura said in greeting. Her stunning Emerald eyes glossy and twinkling, her once Short pink her was now Long. gloss and beautiful. Pale complsion that was porceilin. A curvy body and long creamy legs that seem to go on forever. Damn all the boys In this school was gonna go crazy


	4. her arrival, their meeting

Chapter 4

"WAIT A WHOLE DAMN MINUTE!!!" Naruto screamed out. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!!!" He continued, while looking at Sasuke accusingly.

"Hn, Dobe" was Sasuke's reply.

"Don't you Hn, Dobe me Sasuke, You always say that and what the hell does 'HN' even mean" Naruto screamed out his eyes blazed in fury.

"Hate to break your moment but Teacher going through here" A voice broked out, breaking the tension that was present a while ago.

"YOUR LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the whole class screamed out except the two glaring boys, The rest of the Naruto crew and of course the four new bees.

"Well excuse me, I was just speaking to a girl outside the cla..." Kakashi tried to explain only to be cut off.

"LIER!!!" The whole class broked out.

"Well actually he's telling the truth" Ryu said his eyes innocently oblivious.

"OMG THE WORLD IS ENDING EVERYBODY SAVE YOUR SELVES" A random boy at the front said as he continued to run around in circles while muttering 'I'm too young to die'. Throwing a shoe at the boy he fell down with a thump.

The whole class snapped their necks towards the 'shoe thrower'

"What!!! Thought you guys would be happy" Deisuke said looking innocent or playing inoccent.

"It's not the fact that you threw a shoe at him BUT you threw a HIGH HEELED SHOE at him" Ryu screamed out. "SERIOUSLY MEN YOU ARE GAY GAY GAY GAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!"

"Ryu shut the fuck up your giving me a head ache and IM NOT GAY" Deisuke said.

"Well then explain how you got the GIRL SHOE" Ryu said practically spating out each word.

"OH THAT that wasn't mine, It's Mr. Pigs" Deisuke said beeming looking proud of himself.

"THE FUCK who's Mr. Pigs" Naruto butted in as the while class behind him twitch.

"DUH MY TEDDY BEAR" Deisuke said in a matter of fact tone while looking at him as if he was stupid.

"Why would you call a teddy bear MR. PIGS, It's a BEAR!!" Naruto screamed out red in the face

"Duh Moron because Deisuke's a moron" Ryu answered completely satisfied with his answer.

"Why am I friends with idiots again Sakura?" Blaze asked pointedly starring at Sakura.

"OH MY WHAT BEUTY WHAT YOUTFULLNESS WOULD YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?" The green beast of Konoha fire high said as he took hold of Sakura's Hand.

Sakura was about to decline only to have 4 voices say "NO" Eye's wide Sakura looked at the four boys that replyed for her. It was Ryu, Deisuke, Blaze and ...SASUKE!!!!.

Haruko turned and looked at Sasuke, her eyes wide in surprise and anger.It was bad enough that bitch came back now her Sasuke-kun was paying her attention. No, No this won't do at all not at all.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU" Ryu said, his eyes blazed in fury.

"Moron were'nt you listening a few minutes ago" Blaze said.

"Well...ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

**xXxXxXxXx-Flash-Back-xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH girls, hot chicks eheheheheheheheheh nice legs (drool)"

**xXxXxXxXxXxX-END-XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"C-c-course I was Blaze how could you think that" Ryu said stuttering, _'Shit I'm in deep shit, damn I said shit twice eheheheheh' _

"Ryu are you even listening to me, RYU!!!" Blazed anapped

"AHHH yeah sure whatever you say"

"I'll take a good guess that he wasn't" Deisuke said, unaware of the dangers ahead.

"You think" Blaze said while rolling his eyes.

"Anyway since this is my calssroom and I'm the teacher why don't you lot sit down" Kakashi said while flickering through his book.

Grumbling the whole class took their seats except Deisuke, Ryu, Blaze and of course Sakura.

"Yo Teach we ain't got no seats yet" Ryu said while Blaze shot Kakashi an annoyed look.

"Ahem alright then kids" Kakashi started completely ignoring Ryu "This here little kiddies are your classmates, their new here so be good little kids and don't cause them troubles" Kakashi finished.

"HEY!!!! I'm no kid old man" Naruto screamed out while waiving his arms prantickly.

"AND I'm certainly not a KIDDIES, WHAT THE FUCK OLD MAN" Ryu hollared as he and Naruto continued to throw insults at Kakashi.

"Alright, sitting plans. ummmmmmYou with the teddy bear sit...behind Haruko, you red haired freak sit next to...teddy bear...and Mr blue you sit next to red haired freak" Kakashi finished.

"ummmmmmmmm DUDE!!! you missed out Sakura" Ryu said starring at Kakashi oddly, I mean who could miss the pink hair.

"Righhhhhhhhhht You girl, sit next to...AHA!!!...Sasuke" Kakashi finished.

"WHAT!!!!!!! SHE'S NOT SITTING NEXT TO HIM!!!!!!" four voices screamed out in perfect unision.

"Yes she is so deal" Kakashi said, as he sat down on his desk while propping his feet up the table." Seeing that your all counted for I won't bother doing roll call k" Kakashi said while flickering through his book.

**xXxXxXxXx-sitting arangement-xXxXxXxXx**

[Tenten-Neji[Hinata-Naruto (isle) [randoms [randoms (isle) [randoms [randoms

[Ino-Shikamaru [Kiba-Shino (isle) [Choji-Lee [randoms (isle) [randoms [randoms

[Sakura-Sasuke [Haruko-Ami (isle) [Fangirls

[Blaze-Ryu [Deisuke

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxEndxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxxX**

"Hey Sakura, You comin out tonight" Deisuke asked.

"Nah I'll pass" Sakura said while turning around in her seat.

"Really now, Is miss Raku passing up a chance to dance" Ryu said mockingly.

"Shut up Ryu" Sakura said while wacking Ryu in the head all the while laughing.

"HI!!!!!! I'm Naruto" Naruto called out, popping out of nowhere.

"Ryu"

"Blaze"

"Deisuke"

"Sakura" They all said in greetin.

"Hey Sakura how do you know Sasuke here" Ino said while tagging at her hair.

"OH me and him, we go way back. Isn't that right Sasuke" Sakura said turning her eyes towards Sasuke's own

Emerald clashed with Onxy

"Hn"

"I'm not that smart but I feel tension between this two" Tenten whispered at Neji.

"You think" was Neji's sarcastic reply.

"Oh that's right" Haruko exclaimed "I rememeber you, you were that girl we'rent you, by the cherry blossom tree" She said her voice turning cold.

"You met her before" Ino asked, her eyes turning to Haruko's.

"Why wouldn't I be she's Sasuke's _ex-girlfriend_" Haruko replied her eyes glinting maliciously.

Eye's wide the whole Naruto gang looked at Sasuke, who was again starring out his window, seemingly unaffected with the words that was being exchange.

"Teme how come you never told me I mean come on How cou..." Naruto started only to be cut off by Sasuke's cold reply.

"It doesn't concern you Naruto and" He started " It wasn't that important to tell" He finished while glancing coldly at Sakura.

Sakura sat unmoving, her face emotionless.

"Look here Bastard I don't know who the fuck you think you are but you have no right to speak to Sakura like that" Ryu screamed out his face red. Deisuke could tell this was turning dangerouse because one Ryu was red in the face as well as Blaze and not to mention him and most of all Ryu just called Sakura, sakura he never done that before unslee he was really mad, usually it ws Raku not Sakura.

Boy this was bad this was very bad.

The tension around the room was suffocating even Kakashi turned to look at the scene before him. High school Drama was so exciting. And Kakashi had a feeling it was just the beggining.

owari

**A/N**

so... how was the story so far and thank you to those who had review.

To clear things up Sakura and the gang are all 18, their senoirs.

Blaze and Sakura are not dating their just best friends but who knows maybe that would change.

and please please REVIEW for this chapter thank you

love as always

xXxXx-Miya Selencia-xXxXx


	5. Now everything is gonna fall apart

Chapter 5

The school bell rang as every student walked to their first lesson of the day.

The student's started to filter out of the tense class room but the Naruto crew as well as the four transfers stayed as they had Math's with Kakashi-sensei next.

Student's passed curiuos glances towards the four transfers, girls started to gush about how handsome the boys were while the male population in the room started to throw suggestive looks at Sakura.

Making those who wasn't present in the room before completely un-aware of the tense silence.

Naruto continued to look at Sasuke in dis-belief.

His best friend since birth didn't even bother to tell him, him of all people his own very bestfriend. He wasn't the only one dumbfounded, all of them were of course except Haruko she didn't seem faze at all.

This made them question her personality, except of course Naruto and Hinata. It's because you see the rest of the school population doesn't see what she truly is.

They do not know behind her sweet facade lay a horrible being, few knew but was too afraid to speak. By all means Naruto and Hinata were not afraid they were just doing it for their friends sake.

After all how would you feel when you figured out the very girl you trusted, liked or loved even was not something you truly expected.

You would be heartbroken.

But what Naruto nor Hinata knew was by keeping Haruko's un-wanted personality a secret would cost them something in the future, something very important.

For once Kakashi-sensei started to teach, as the whole class remain silent. They were not stupid, they could feel the dread in the classroom as well as the coldness after all this school only accept the best and the best student they were.

To some the lesson was un-bearable and the time seemed to drag on, while to others it was quick, un-luckily time doesn't seemed to like Naruto as he was forced to sit in a unbearable silence.

Naruto looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall.

10 minutes till the bell, he of course had PE next and hopefully nothing too eventful would happen.

Sighing in annoyance and boredam Naruto started to look around the room, Shikamaru as expected of course was sleeping, Ino was filing her nails, Neji had his eyes closed and Tenten was annoying Neji by poking him every five seconds.

Hinata was listening to Kakashi-sensie through half-lidded eyes, Haruko the disgusting bitch as Naruto dub her had her grabby little paws all over Sasuke and Sasuke well, same as before was just...starring out the window.

Looking at the clock again He still had 5 minutes to go.

Grunting in annoyance Naruto started clicking his tongue, sucessing on annoying Haruko.

**BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!**

_'YES!!!!!!!!'_ Naruto thought as he quickly scrambled out of his seat

The Naruto crew walked out of the classroom, although they were all walking together a tense atmosphere was still present.

"Hey guys, what do we got now" Ino said trying to break the silence that had fallen on the group of 'friends'.

"We have Pe next YESSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!" Tenten exclaimed in excitement.

"We'll see you guys later ok" Ino said while walking in the girls changing room. Saying their goodbye's the group seperated.

"So Haruko you coming out with us tonight" Ino asked her voice cheerful and friendly.

"Of course, do you really have to ask"_ 'stupid bitch' _Haruko replaid while pestering a fake smile on her face.

Hinata was the only who noticed the falseness of her smile.

Casting a worried glance towards Ino and Tenten, Hinata couldn't help but feel sorry for them.

Hinata wasn't the only one who noticed, Sakura as well noticed it but it did not concern her so she didn't say anything. It was best not to meddle with other people's affairs, in the end she was the one who'll end up hurt and blamed.

It was such a pity, such a waste of friendship. What was the use of calling her a friend when the one you call friend wasn't hesitant to stab you in the back.

Changing into her Crimson T-shirt that had the school crest, her short black shorts as well as her white trainers Sakura exited the changing rooms and headed outside.

"HI SASA-CHAN!!!!!!!" Deisuke greeted her straight away, he was wearing the standard PE uniform for boys it consist of a crimson t-shirt and white basketball shorts that had black stripes in the sides.

"Hi to you to Deisuke, Ryu and Blaze" Sakura greeted while giggling softly.

"Hey how come they still get a Hi even though they didn't greet you" Deisuke said while pouting. Even though the three boys were acting like nothing happened a few hours ago, it was still printed on their minds.

But for Sakura's sake they kept quiet about it, Just for her sake.

"So Raku what sport activities are you trying out for, better yet what school clubs are you joining" Ryu asked.

"Well I want to join Track and Cheerleading " Sakura listed while looking towards the sky, she was of course completely obliviouse of all the stares she was getting.

"How about you guys" Sakura continued

"Basketball" They replied at the same time while nodding.

"I knew I shoudn't have asked" Sakura said her words bubbling with laughter.

"Look at her, what a bitch" Haruko said while glaring holes at Sakura's head.

"Yeah I know what you mean" Ami said while flicking her hair. "Anyways, when are you like gonna ditch those bitch of a friend of yours" Ami continued

"Yeah, can you belive it, Their like wrap around my fingers, poor sluts don't even have a clue" Haruko said in mock pity.

"Haruko, you are like so smart" A blond haired girl said, she was one of her 'friends'.

"I know I am" Haruko snapped snobbily her interior of a sweet nice girl completly gone and was replaced with a cruel bitch that get what she want when she want.

"I like notice something though, Naruto like seemed to like well hate you" Ami said while starring at Naruto's figure.

"It doesn't matter, no one ever listen to him anyways" Haruko replied completely dismissing Naruto as problem.

"Well later girls, It's time for me to play" Blowing them a kiss Haruko started to head towards Sasuke and the gang, but along the way throwing Sakura a dirty look.

"Someday, That girl will get what's coming to her" Deisuke sneered out.

"Maybe someday" Sakura said.

"OK LISTEN UP YOU DAMN BRATS" Anko creamed out.

"TODAY WE'RE HAVING AUDITIONS TO THE CLUBS YOU WANNA JOIN. THE LIST AND TIME OF THE CLUB MEETING YOU WANT TO JOIN IS IN THIS PAPER, NOW GO GET IT" Anko finished while pinning the piece of paper in the notice board.

Basketball try out's- After school

Tennis- Break

Cheerleading- After school

Dance- After school

Volleyball- After school

Soccer- After school

Football- Launch

Track- PE

and etc.

"SINCE IT'S PE ALL THOSE WHO'S TRYING OUT FOR TRACK STAND UP" Anko shouted. a quarter of the class stood up.

"Ok listen up you are all running a 400 m so this should be easy cos it's not big but I'm timing you so only the best time would go in got that". She finished

"KITSUNE YOUR FIRST SINCE YOU WE'RE CAPTAIN IN THE GIRLS DIVISION LAST YEAR" Anko barked, she always did dislike that Haruko girl.

"On your mark, get set GO!!!!!!!!" Haruko ranned as fast as she could, she was fast that fact was easily seen.

"OK UP NEXT UCHIHA!! on your mark get set GO"

Few more people ranned but not alot of the were good there were only a handful that was.

"OK LAST ONE HARUNO!!! on your mark get set GO!!!!!!!!" She was fast too fast.

"Haruno come here" Anko said when Sakura finished. Following her instruction Sakura headed towards Anko's direction.

"Sakura Haruno, I know you. Your the girl who always won every thing. I remember when there was a cheerleading competition in the states, you were amazing simply amazing and at such a young age too. Now we're really gonna win everything, finally in you face Sound Leaf High" Anko said as she started to laugh like a maniac.

You see The two top school in Japan is Konoha Fire High and Sound Leaf High, Ever since everyone could remeber a rivalry had always existed between the two top school. Right now of course The two school are equal in academic scores as well as sports.

Sakura looked at Anko wide eyed, she was really starting to creep her out. "Thank you" Sakura said while bowing to show her gratitude.

"Listen girl it's about time some one knock that Haruko girl off her throne, we almost lost last year because of her idiocy, She had started to understimate the sound leaf high students. It was a good thing Uchiha was on the team" Anko said while glaring at Haruko.

"Thank you Miss Anko" Sakura said, walking back Sakura headed towards her friends, "so what did she want" Blaze asked. "Nothing" was Sakura's simple reply.

On the other side the Naruto gang watched Sakura with her friends. "Damn That girl got game" Tenten said in awe. "She's good" was Ino's reply. "Really really good" Naruto said, nodding in agreement with the two girls. "Well wasn't she" Tenten asked the others.

Neji, Shikamaru and Hinata nodded in agreement while Tenten released a satisfied sigh. _'Too good'_ Haruko thought as she tighten her grip on Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke didn't show any signs that he notice Haruko's change of mood, well on the out side anyway.

Sasuke continued to watch Sakura. He watch the way her hair swayed with the wind, her breathtaking smile, her soft alabaster skin and her eyes. Wait aminute he didn't feel anything for her right?, right.

owari

**A/N**

I decided to make this a **SASUSAKU FIC. **_**BUT **_ They would not be together straight away.

I apologise to the people who don't want them together.

Some of the Naruto characters are going to show at the next few chapters but they would not be main characters.

I also like to thank the people who have reviewed this story and hopefully you guys would keep on reviewing.

Love always

**xXxX-Miya Selencia-xXxX**

**P.S. R E V I E W **


	6. I bet you never knew

Chapter 6.

"Arghh!!!!!!, How could she, that...that bitch!!" Haruko screamed out in anger.She just found out the Haruno girl took her place as captain in the girls divition and not only that her perfect web of lies was starting to fall apart.

Ino and Tenten were starting to get suspicious but not much to be a threat and poor sweet Sasuke-kun lay un-suspicious.

Smirking Haruko turned to look at herself in the mirror. It didn't matter if she lost those bitches as long as she had Sasuke wrapped around her fingers then she'll be ok.

Applying lip gloss to her lips she winked at herself in the mirror. Exiting the Girls toilet she headed towards the cafeteria, it was after all Break.

Sakura with Blaze, Deisuke and Ryu was heading towards the cafeteria. Opening the double doors the four friends lined up to eat.

"So Sakura, are you going to watch us during our try out's" Blaze asked as he took a pudding out of the counter.

"Do you really have to ask" Sakura said her voice incredulous. "Your right, dumb question" Blaze said as he chuckled

"And he call's us the dumb one's" Ryu whispered towards Deisuke who was snickering.

"I heard that by the way" Blaze said as they sat down in one of the tables.

"Oh what ever do you mean" Ryu said acting innocent.

"Idiot" Blaze muttered.

"Bitch alert" Deisuke hollared as he saw Haruko walking towards them, beside her was Sasuke with the whole Naruto gang behind them.

"Hey Sakura-chan" Naruto said as he speed pass Haruko and Sasuke, all the while dragging Hinata with him.

"Hi to you too Naruto" Sakura said with a little laugh. "and Hyuuga-san" Sakura finished while nodding towards Hinata. "P-p-lease just Hinata" Hinata said while looking down, her face turning red.

"As you wish...Hinata" Sakura said, her lips pulled in a gentle smile.

"Naruto, what the hell!!, don't ever drag my cousin like that. EVER!!! you got me" Neji said while he glared daggers towards Naruto.

"Anyways Hi I'm Ino Yamanaka" Ino said while introducing her self.

"I'm Tenten"

"Neji Hyuuga, a pleasure to meet you" Neji said politely.

"Shikamaru Nara, introductions are so troublsome" Shikamaru finished while muttering the last part.

"You already know Sasuke-kun but I'm Haruko Kitsune, Sasuke-kun's girlfriend" Hauko said while flipping her hair, her face adorned with a smug smirk.

"A pleasure to meet you all I'm Sakura, this is Blaze, Ryu and Deisuke" Sakura said while pointing at each individual. with that said and done the Naruto gang sat with Sakura and the three boys.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx-Sitting arrangement-xXxXxXXxXxX**

Sasuke Haruko Ami Shikamaru Ino Tenten Neji

Blaze Sakura Deisuke Ryu Naruto Hinata

**xXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxEndxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"So what school did you came from" Naruto asked the 4 transfers.

"Lilah High"was Ryu reply.

"Was it cool there" Naruto pressed on.

"Well...If you can survive then yeah I guess it's cool" Ryu said. "What do you mean" Naruto asked curiuosly.

"Well you see... in our old school it's sorta 'The weak dies and the Strong lives' you know what I'm sayin" Ryu said as he tried to explain.

"Oh I get it" Naruto said in triumph. _'WHAT THE FUCK DID HE MEAN'_ "He doesn't got a single clue doesn't he" Tenten muttered towards Neji as they both shared a look.

"So Sakura, What sport activites are trying out for, except of course Track" Ami sneered out.

"Cheerleading" was Sakura's simple reply.

"Well then I guess we'll see what you got after school" Haruko drowned out as she continued to play with Sasuke's locks.

"Won't we Sasuke-kun" Haruko said as she kissed Sasuke's cheek.

"Hn"

"So Sakura you do cheerleading huh. How long?" Ino asked, her eyes glinting merrily.

"I guess since forever" Sakura replied while lauging with Ino, Tenten and Hinata as Naruto fell off his chair for laughing too much at a joke that Ryu told him.

Unkown to the other's Sasuke and Blaze were having a glare fest.

**BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!**

"Time for class" Deisuke said as he stood up and waited for the others.

"What do we got now" Ryu asked.

"History" was Blaze' simple reply, as he continued to glare at Sasuke.

"Really us too" Naruto said as he screamed in joy.

"Your so loud Naruto" Neji said annoyed.

"Well sorry Mr. Destiny" Naruto said sarcasticly.

Growling Neji started to chase Naruto with the whole gang behind them.

The whole day passed by like a blur, The last bell of the day rang as student started to flood the Gym.

"OK BASKETBALL TRYOUT'S ARE BEGINNING FIRST" Anko screamed out.

With that drills started and the boys had to do suicides, and then after, a game. Even though it wasn't a real game every student was giving it their all. All of the student in the gym wanted to beat Sound leaf High, rivalry between the two school really was deep.

"Alright I have the list here and I 'm gonna call you all out" Kakashi said as he read through the list of boys.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Blaze Royuke"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Ryu Kataro"

"Deisuke Leigh"

"Neji Hyuuga"

" and Shikamaru Nara"

with that the 7 boys took their basketball jerseys.

"OK CHEERLEADING TRY OUT'S WILL BEGIN Now!!"

Smirking, Haruko glanced at Sakura's form. Haruko might not be fast like Sakura in track but she was a amazing cheerleader, she knew it and loved to flaunt it.

Walking towards Sakura's direction with her pose behind her, Haruko bumpped Sakura 'accidently'.

"Opps my bad" Haruko laughed as she walked away.

"All right girls, show me what you got" Anko said with a clip board in hand. "Up first Ino Yamanaka"

Breathing deeply Ino proceed to a Cd player. Putting the song that she wanted Ino posed and did her tricks, they we're all perfect. All the tricks she pulled might not have been the best but it was good.

"Hmm" Anko murmured as she jot down something in her clifboard.

"Alright Tatania Mirandez..."

Alot of girls came up but to put it bluntly they all sucked, big time.

"Seem's to me all the girls who made it last year are gonna be on the team again this time" Tenten said as Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Next up on the floor is last year's team captain Haruko Kitsune"

"WOHOOOOOOO YOU GO DO YOUR THING HARUKO" Her fan boy's yelled out as she winked at them, clearly loving the attention.

"Hey teme put you girlfriend on a leash why don't you, she might pounce unexpecting innocent creature's like me" Naruto sneered out as he continued to glare dagger's at Haruko, his face clearly disgusted as she proceed to blow her fanboys kisses.

"EWWWWWWWWW I THINK I GOT HIT BY ONE OFF THOSE KISSESS HINA-CHAN MAKE IT GO AWAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Naruto shrieked out as he clinged to Hinata for dear life, all the while crying anime tears.

"Oi!!! Moron what did I say about my cousin" Neji screamed out red in the face while Tenten tried to hold him off by killing Naruto.

Sweat dropping at the bizzare display Blaze glanced at his friends _"Aleast we're not nut's like them"_ he thought. Ryu was of course brushing his hair and making kissy faces at the mirror while Deisuke continued to play with his stuff toy.

_"Ok maybe we are"_ Blaze thought changing his mind as he sweatdrop.

"Watch and learn Haruno" Haruko muttered to Sakura as she brushed by.

"Oh I'll watch but I certainly won't learn anything" Sakura retorted back as she glared heatedly at Haruko.

Ignoring Sakura's retort Haruko nodded at Ami, Nodding in understanding Ami played the CD player.

A upbeat song started to play if you we're a amatuer you couldn't follow the fast beats but Haruko followed it perfectly. Her movement's we're fluid and her tricks we're flashy.

Her hair continued to swish because of the fast pace she was moving, and her face was of course was plastered with a fake smile.

Everyone around her was mystified with her fluid movement's, she seemed like a far away dream that was so wonderfully entrancing.

Even Sakura herself could not help but admire her fluid movement's but yet Haruko was lacking something.

She lacked passion, the passion and the thrill of being a cheerleader.

The undying spirit the never dies out, the fire that burned and penetrate her very soul. Shaking her thought's away Sakura look at the bleachers, she saw her friends, her new required friends and ...him.

Naruto continued to watch Haruko, He was quite slow sometimes that much he knew but he was not stupid when it came to his besfriend.

Glancing at Sasuke at the corner of his eye's he finally truly understood why Sasuke fell for her.

All it take's was a matter of time till Sasuke realised he didn't truly loved Haruko but for how long that was he didn't know but one thing for sure, his friend was going to get hurt in the process.

There was no escape from it, it was undeniable and unescapable and yet Naruto didn't know if he was happy or sympathetic to his friends unfortune.

After all he was only human.

There was once a time when they told each other everything, sure they fought alot but it was all play. But now. now he didn't know anymore, he just didn't know anymore.

A/N Alright people up next is Sakura's preformance.

Thank you for reviewing this story.

And if you all have any questions at all I would gladly answer them unless it's a big part of story lol.

And if you all are wondering what Naruto found I'm sorry but I cannot tell you and to make it clear Sasuke truly love's Haruko.

Please review.

thank you

love always

Miya Selencia


	7. Our shattered lives

Chapter 7

Finishing her fluid movements as the track finished Haruko shot Sakura a smug smirk as the crowd raored in amazement.

"Beat that Haruno" Haruko said as she passed by Sakura. Ignoring her remark Sakura glanced towards her friends.

"WOOHOOOOO!! KICK HER MASIVE ASS SAKURA!!" Deisuke screamed out as he continued to wave a banner that read. "Sakura Haruno KICK ASS, while Haruko Kitsune KISS ASS!!!! by Deisuke" with a picture of something at the side.

Laughing Loudly,Ryu read Deisuke's banner.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH Who came up with the slogan Deisuke, it's funny a-a-and that picture AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH it's too much I can't take it I'm dying of laughter AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Ryu said as he continued to roar with laughter.

"OMG!!" A Haruko said, her eye's popping out of their socket, which was highly disturbing.

"Like EWWWWWWWWWW" Deisuke said as he stared at the girl. "Her eye's are like totally gross"

"ALRIGHT UP NEXT SAKURA HARUNO" Anko said as she rolled her eye's at Haruko's gaping face.

Although Anko didn't blame the girl because right at the side was a picture of Haruko kissing an ASS.

ahh Computer's really does do wonders sometimes.

Blaze seeing this as his cue headed to the Cd player, taking out a cd from his pocket Blaze put the Cd on and put it on track number 7.

Everyone was quiet, no sound was heard even Ryu's non stop laughter stop because he knew when Sakura preformed it was awesome...it was something no words could describe.

It was as if the world only revolve around her and only on her.

This were moments that should be tresured, it was undescribable but mostly extremley AWESOME!!!! as Deisuke put it.

Taking a deap breath, Sakura started off with a backhand spring and she started her cheer.

Sakura swayed her movement's like water, For a moment every one's thought around the gym went a inblivion of nothingness, as if nothing mattered any more.

No worries, no cruel reality. no problems... nothing.

Closing her emerald eyes for the briefest moment, Sakura savoured the feeling of music, the noted that filled her body and sould with so much fire and passion.

Sasuke used to do that to her, he used to filled her with so much fire so much passion that she thought once that she would burst.

But it did not happen.

**xXxXxXXxXxflash-back-xXxxXxXxXxXxX**

"I love you"

"I love you too Sakura"

"Promise..."

"I promise... and beside's who'll make the best tomato soup ever if you were gone" Sasuke said with a smile in his face.

"Shut up Sasuke-kun" Sakura said as she slap Sasuke in arm playfully.

"Joke's you know I love you" Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around Sakura.

"I know..." Sakura replied as she closed her eye's.

**xXxXXxXxXx-End-xXxXxXxXxx**

But right at this moment nothing to her matters anymore, the pain, the empitiness, the lost love... everything. One thought stood in her mind and that was to finish what she started.

**xXxxXxXxXxXx-flash-back-xXxxXxXxXx**

"Sakura listen to me... No matter what I'll always love you ok. No matter what happenes"

"I know that Sasuke-kun"

"Sakura you got to listen to me, I wan't you to know I love you and only you ok"

"Hai Sasuke-kun...I love you"

Hesitating abit Sasuke sighed and said "I love You too"

**xxXxXXxXxXXxX-End-xXxXXxXxXxXXx**

His onxy eyes continued to look at her form from below, God she was so...beautiful. Sasuke himself couldn't belived she was once his, but that was just it that was along time ago he had someone else now.

Then if he didn't love her anymore why does it hurt, why did he contiue to regret, to be torn, to be in pain.

The pain was unbereable not physicall but mentally.

One question stood out in all his thought's, Why did he broke up with her, why?

His brother once told him his foolishness was his undoing and someday it was going to be his downfall.

He never really did understood his brother.

He was no fool he could see through fake lies and deception but he was wrong for he could not see through Haruko's.

But one cannot blame him for they are all playing a part of her sweet lies.

Haruko continued to look at Sasuke, she watched as his expression changed. His inner turmoil clearly shown on his face.

That Haruno girl was breaking all her plans. mad Haruko stormed out her pose following her out, some reluctant to leave because of the amazing preformance before them.

She continued to move, she was twirling running spinning yet she did so looking...untouchable so ethereal.

Letting a gentle smile grace her face Sakura looked at the crowd and stared directly at onyx eyes as the music stopped playing and she delivered her finale.

Time seemed to stop, every one around them evaporated like nothing and they both lost themselves to each other's eyes.

Naruto looked at his friends, they joy seen clearly on their faces while others in their eye's because they were ice cubes.

And Sasuke...awe was clearly seen on his face.

**xXxXxXxXx-Flash Back-xXxXxXxXx**

"Hey Sasuke, best friends forever"

"Forever Naruto"

"Till the day we DIE!!" The two 7 years old proclaimed proudly as they continued to ran across the fields. Their laughter echoing as their parent's watched on from a distance.

**xXxXxXxXx-End-xXxXxXxXX**

Closing his eyes momentarily, Naruto released a tired, weary sigh.

**xXxXxXxXx-Flash Back-xXxXxXxXX**

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" A little running Naruto screamed out terified.

"Naruto what is it" Sasuke asked as the blonde passed him by.

Stopping and turning around Naruto pointed at the direction he came from.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A 11 year old Sasuke screamed out just as terified as Naruto.

"FAN GIRLS!!!" Both proclaimed loudly as they tried to run. They both of course forgot what the day was. It was of course the dreaded Valentine's day.

Laughing The two boy's speed away from a stamapede of Fan girls.

Both did not say it out loud but they both were very happy. Even if they were being chased by fangirls the whole day.

**xXxXxXxXx-End-xXxXxXxXx**

Chuckling bitterly Naruto glanced at his best friend, nothing was the same anymore. Hell he didn't even know if Sasuke was still his supposedly bestfriend.

What happened to them?

The two boy who used to run away from fangirls, the two boys who used to prank the teachers away, the two boys who were inseperatable since birth. The two bestfriend that proclaimed their friendship so proudly, what happened to them?

Naruto knew the answer to that, The two boy's well...they grew up.

Snapping out of his bitter reverie, Naruto looked at the pale hand that was touching his arm.

"There was nothing that you could have done Naruto" Hinata said as she continued to look at her beloved.

"I know Hinata, but I just can't help thinking that if I had tried harder it wouldn't have come to this" Naruto whispered as he tried not to cry.

He refused to cry, never again. God not now.

Not when he need him the most... not when Sasuke need's him.

**A/N**

**This is a SASUSAKU.**

I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed this story, you supports are greatly appreciated.

And just out of curiosity, put "In loving memory" on you reviews so that I know if you read the authors note.

Ps. Review.


	8. Adoption?

HEY EVERYONE

I

AM

_BACK_!

Though I am discontinuing both my stories

"_In loving memory" _and _"Black icy rose"_

I'm sorry to everyone that read these stories but they weren't going anywhere with me.

**If anyone wants to continue the story though just message me** ^^

Please read my new story

"**Watch Me Shine"**

- Summary: "I can assure you Mr. Uchiha, I am a model not some common whore"- Haruno Sakura is the Top model and she has a new boss Uchiha Sasuke who thinks that a lingerie model is a porn star, showing much more skin than a basic model he says. SxS

This story of course is a SASUSAKU!

this time I promise I will try my best to finish this story, at the moment I am writing the next chapter!

PEACE OUT

- Freeakk4Aniimee


End file.
